Three Runaway Dragons
by Nui Loa
Summary: Two dragons cannot seem to fit in with the other killer dragons of Melkor and one dragon lost it's will and want to kill. Now the three try to fit in with elves.
1. Thranduil Meets Three Runaway Dragons

Two clumsy dragons and a smart clever dragon runaway from Mordor. Just another way how Silverjaws ends up in Mirkwood.

* * *

Thranduil Meets Three Runaway Dragons

"Legolas, I am going for a ride through the forest, you are in charge until I get back," said Thranduil.

"Alright," answered Legolas.

Thranduil rode off through Mirkwood. While he rode he had a sense that he was being followed. He stopped when he heard a noise. A shadow of a large horned creature loomed in front of him.

"A Dragon!" he cried with surprise and pulled his bow out.

"DRAGON WHERE I DO NOT SEE ANY DRAGON," cried back the shadow.

Thranduil stepped forward. "But you are a dragon," he said with a confused, but calm voice walking towards the creature.

"Oh no, someone has found our hiding place," said the shadow that was joined by another.

"Shut up you winged lizard, I will handle this one," said the new shadow. "WE ARE DRAGONS FEROCIOUS HUNGRY DRAGONS SO GO AWAY BEFORE WE EAT YOU, GRARRARR," the shadow said in a heavy, dragon-like voice.

"I say that should scare him away," said the other.

Thranduil stepped up to a large log, picked up a stick and tapped the log.

"Please do not hurt us. We mean you no harm," said a large silver dragon.

"And I thought you were ferocious dragons," said Thranduil.

"Oh well not exactly. The real ferocious dragons are our fire breathing bully of cousins back in Mordor," said the other who was a short, scrubby green dragon with vines hanging from his horns.

"Yes they were always pushing us around, just because we found no pleasure in doing harm to humans and elves. We always were the softer dragons. It was hard for us to serve the dark Lord because we just were killers," said the silver dragon.

"So what do you do now?" asked Thranduil.

"Well now we just try to get on our own. Right now we are just trying to find a new home and a new family, but its hard going, because nobody wants to kiss a dragon. It is always, 'why trust a dragon' or 'no honey dragons serve the dark Lord' is there nobody who wants a lonely rejected dragon," answered the green dragon

Another dragon dropped down from the trees. "Please excuse our bad manners King of the Forest, allow me to introduce us. I am Silverjaws, the leader of the three runaways. This here silver scaled Ironjaws and the green lizard is Wildknife," she said.


	2. The Three Explain Their Places

The Three Explain Their Places.

Thranduil led the three back to the palace. The three dragons stopped in surprise when they saw the cave.

"Charming place for a dragon…" said Wildknife

"But for an elf…" said Ironjaws.

"I would think you would live in a more flowery place," finished Silverjaws.

"Who would want to live in a spider infested forest?" asked Ironjaws.

"Not all elves are the same. I am Sindarin and the elves that live here are Silvan elves," answered Thranduil entering the throne room.

"I thought I would find orcs living in this place. After several encounters with Shelob I am terrified of spiders," replied Ironjaws who was still on the subject of spiders.

"I am surprised. For a dragon a spider should be easy work for you," said Thranduil.

"Well you see unlike most dragons Ironjaws and I cannot fly or breathe fire," said Wildknife who for some reason was now stepped in front of Silverjaws as if to protect her.

"He is right, we are scum to him; Silverjaws was Melkor's prized dragon. She did everything he told her. She would destroy villages, cities, and farmlands. One day Melkor order for her to destroy an elven village," said Ironjaws.

"I remember the day well. Melkor had order me to go and destroy an elven village that had poised a threat to him. I went willingly and did much destruction. Then I came upon a group of young elven children. I had them pinned against a rock wall, just as I was ready to flame them a she-elf stood in my way. She poised with a sword, ready to chop my head off. We locked gaze waiting for the other to make a move. Something happened however. Another dragon had come to aid me in the destruction. He was chasing a falcon and slammed his whole body into the rock wall above us. For some reason I was struck with a maternal instinct. I laid myself over the elven children, protecting them from the rocks. The other dragon suffered from a hard blow to the head and died," said Silverjaws.

"Silverjaws returned to Mordor to explain what happened. Melkor had no idea what had happened and assumed Silverjaws to be successful. Then Silverjaws confessed and said she had failed, the other dragon had died, and that she had rescued several elven children from death," said Wildknife.

"Melkor was hot to trot. He had her punished harshly. She was tortured and beaten. Then Melkor's idiot pet Sauron said a spell wrong and Silverjaws was turned against them," said Ironjaws.

"Since then and to this day Silverjaws is just as kind, just as friendly as a loyal horse. Sad really, because Silverjaws was the only one Melkor treated with love, or so it seemed that way," said Wildknife.

The door opened and Legolas walked in and looked at the three dragons. In the blink of an eye he drew his knives. "What is going on?" he asked.


	3. Confronting Legolas

Confronting Legolas

"Calm down Legolas, do not judge a book by its cover," said Thranduil.

"Ada they are dragons, untrustworthy, faithless, accursed. Servants of Melkor," said Legolas.

"We do not work for Melkor, we work for ourselves," said Ironjaws.

"You can't even take care of yourselves," said Silverjaws.

Legolas put his knives away. "Legolas do not worry, everything is under control. These dragons are harmless. Of the three only Silverjaws can breathe fire. There is no danger son," said Thranduil.

"The Prince of Spider Infested Forest. Um what do you call this forest anyway?" said Ironjaws.

"Mirkwood," answered Legolas.

"Mirkwood, you mean the forest that borders the Desolation of Smaug, also known as Greenwood the Great," asked Silverjaws.

"Yes, now get out of here," said Legolas.

"No, they are staying and will earn their keep here," said Thranduil.

"Thank you so very much. The smart looking silver scaled is Silverjaws. I am Ironjaws and this walking, talking slime of green next to me is Wildknife," said Ironjaws.

"You can call me WK for short," said Wildknife.

"Yes short on wits, manner and charm. Everything I hold dear," said Ironjaws.

"How about holding your breath," said Silverjaws.

"Come on Ada. Do not make the same mistake grandfather made," said Legolas.

"No Legolas they are staying here unless they prove themselves evil," said Thranduil.


	4. Legolas, Aragorn and the Three Dragons

Legolas, Aragorn, and the Three Dragons

"I cannot believe this. My father sends me off on this quest and asks me to bring you three," mumbled Legolas.

"Might I ask where we are going?" asked Ironjaws.

"Well first we are going to get a friend of mine, and then we are going to aid him in finding a certain gemstone known as Amlug-hend talisman," answered Legolas.

"The Dragons-eyetalismanis heavily guarded. You do not think that you and your friend could possibly steal it by yourselves?" said Silverjaws.

"That why I brought you three along," replied Legolas.

"Oh no, no, no I am not going to steal that stone. Look pal I may be on your side, but stealing that stone could put a curse on us dragons," said Silverjaws.

"Well if you want to return to Mirkwood with your head attached, I suggest you come," said Legolas.

Silverjaws rolled her eyes, shook her head and followed. "How are we to find this chap that you speak of?" asked Ironjaws.

"Legolas," called a man in black and on horseback.

"I assume he is the person we are looking for," replied Wildknife.

"What on Middle Earth? Legolas those are dragons, do think that they are going to let us steal that stone?" said the man who looked from the dragons to Legolas.

"Easy Estel, if they do not help us then I will personally cut their heads off," said Legolas.

"Estel, Hope, a very interesting name," said Silverjaws.

"You know how to speak elvish do you not?" said Legolas.

"Aye, im turo- (yes I can)," answered Silverjaws.

"Who are you?" asked Estel.

"I am Celebanc Silverjaws, but you can call me either just plain Silverjaws or you can shorten it to Silver or Jaws," said Silverjaws.

"I am Beregsigil Wildknife, but I don't like the elvish translation or my name in that instance. You can call me WK.

"I am Angnae Ironjaws,but you can call me Ironjaws to save you all the trouble,"

"Gag a maggot you copy lizards, why do you always copy me," said Silverjaws.


	5. Dragon Country

Key to the song

_Italic: singing _

Underlined: who's talking or singing

Nothing special: no singing, just plain talking.

* * *

Dragon Country

"Why do I get the feeling that I've been here before?" asked Ironjaws.

"And this place looks incredibly familiar," said Wildknife.

"You two are hopeless. WE ARE INDRAGON COUNTRY! DOES THAT RING A BELL," Silverjaws replied.

"Oh so this is Dragon Country," said Ironjaws. Silverjaws rolled her eyes.

"Home sweet home, as long as we do not run into other dragons," replied Silverjaws.

They continued on with caution. Silverjaws would stop every now and then to survey the area.

"Are you sure we are in dragon country?" asked Legolas.

"Positive, I know the smell of my birthplace like I know the back of my paw," replied Silverjaws.

"Legolas where exactly are we going to take this talisman after we retrieve it?" Ironjaws asked.

"To Rivendell," Estel answered.

"Rivendell, the food, the singers…" said Ironjaws.

"The waitresses, the actresses," Wildknife finished.

"A dragon," Silverjaws shouted

"A DRAGON," Wildknife and Ironjaws replied together.

"RUN," Silverjaws ordered, scooping Legolas and Estel onto her back the three ran at top speed. They came to a dead end and silverjaws came to an abrupt stop which caused Legolas and Estel to fly off of her back

"That is it we are done for," said Estel.

"Down here," said Wildknife and Ironjaws who jumped down a tunnel. The others followed.

* * *

They slid down the tunnel and finally fell out and hit the ground.

"Are you sure we are safe here?" asked Legolas.

"Wildknife and I know all the best escape routes. We have been dodging those bullies before we were 200 years old," said Ironjaws.

"Were we ever that young?" asked Wildknife.

"Of course we were you moron," answered Ironjaws.

"I am not a moron," replied Wildknife.

"Yes you are," said Ironjaws.

"No I am not," said Wildknife.

"With all that bickering I am surprised you have not fried each other," said Estel.

"Sad thing is, they cannot breathe fire or fly," said Silverjaws.

"Only because he is holding back, if I did not have him I could do a lot of things," said Ironjaws.

Wildknife 

_I'd be rockin' with the dwarves _

_Singin' with the wolves _

_I'd redragonize this cave in a minuet _

_Wildknife _

_They would sing cause I would be the dragon king _

_I would love this world without you in it _

_If I didn't have you _

"If you didn't have me," Ironjaws

_If I didn't have you _

"Well how about if I didn't have you," Ironjaws

Wildknife/Ironjaws Together 

_Oh what I would be _

_If there was only me _

_What would I do _

_If I didn't have you _

"Stop bickering you two and get your act together," Silverjaws

Ironjaws 

Act did someone say act I can act

_If only I had separate parts _

_My career would be the arts _

_I'd be the star of Rivendell _

_You'd be the half that the whole world forgot _

_If I didn't have you _

"I should be so lucky," Wildknife

_If I didn't have you _

"Oh wait you'd be dead," Wildknife

Wildknife/Ironjaws Together 

_Oh what I'd be _

_If there was only me _

_What would I do _

_If I didn't have you _

_What would I do _

_If I didn't have you _

Wildknife 

I've been stuck here with you for 500 years

Ironjaws 

Oh dear it's learned to count

Wildknife 

If you had gotten me a good lawyer I would have split 400 years ago

Ironjaws 

Now listen here pal I didn't come here to be insulted

Wildknife 

Oh, well where do you usually go

Ironjaws 

_I'd be a fire breathing lizard _

Wildknife 

_I'd be one high flying wizard _

Ironjaws 

_You'd be nothing without me _

_You'd be extinct _

_You'd cease to be _

Wildknife 

_I'm so tired of your nagging _

Ironjaws 

_And I'm so tired of your bragging _

Silverjaws 

_And I'm so tired of your bickering_

Come on you two lets get going

"Spoils all the fun," said Ironjaws.


End file.
